Apocalypse of Time
by blackhayate24
Summary: When Alphonse accidently activates a strange transmutation circle that connects to the believed to be Gates of Shamballa. Al soon finds in this modern world that people who should be dead are very much alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Crossroads

Sand swirled around Alphonse's feet while he stumbled through the blinding daylight. From above, the sun scorched Alphonse's skin. Alphonse thought _Where am I? _ Several buildings were outlined on the horizon. _Am I in the Great Desert? _Alphonse asked himself. Skeletons were scattered across the sand. Several carrying weapons and what appeared to be tattered camouflage military uniforms.

A hiss echoed down from atop a sand dune s a king cobra acknowledged Alphonse's approaching presence. The silhouetted buildings grew closer until they towered over Alphonse. A gust of wind blew some sand off of the ground revealing what appeared to be a road. Alphonse squinted and noticed the buildings were scorched and destroyed from simultaneous blasts.

Bullet holes decorated destroyed vehicles littered across streets that seemed never to end. Alphonse came across the wreckage of what appeared to be a tank. Shadows flashed down from the rooftops as something or someone jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Alphonse shouted, "Who or what are you and what do you want?" With no answer, Alphonse yelled in frustration and clapped his hands together and blue sparks flashed and a stone fist tore through a building.

"Alchemy works here?" said Alphonse to himself. Out of the debris and dust, two silhouetted figures strode out of the devastation. Alphonse barely had enough time to conjure up a stone barrier to shield himself from a barrage of fire projected straight at him. Gunshots followed in close pursuit of the flames and dull thuds could be heard as the bullets almost ruptured the barrier.

A familiar voice could be heard whispering orders to the other voice and Al called out, "Colonel Mustang?" "Alphonse Elric," replied the colonel. "If you're here then the Hawkeye must be here too," Al said. "Still pumping lead in full grown men," replied Riza. Al stepped from behind the barrier and said, "Do you remember how you got here?" "Not really, there was a flash of light and a transmutation circle burned in my mind and the next thing I knew I was here in this desert," replied Riza.

"Same thing happened to me," said Roy. "And me too," said Alphonse. Roy racked his brain for an answer and then his eyes widened in shock as he remembered the Gates of Shamballa. "Alphonse, you don't remember this but you gained your body once before but lost it when a rebound destroyed your body when you attempted to destroy the Gates of Shamballa," said Roy through clenched teeth, "Edward lost that part of his memory too, and you were launched through the gates and arrived back in Amestris, the gates also self-destructed so somehow part of it survived."

A flashback flashed through his mind as he remembered the terrible event that had transpired. Al saw himself wiping dust off of a cobblestone courtyard and made the mistake of placing both hands down and a very large transmutation circle activated. "It's my fault I activated the gate," said Alphonse breaking the silence between everyone. Roy replied," I wonder how many people were dragged through the Gates."

"What happened here, it reminds me of Ishval," said Riza. "It's an absolute wasteland," Roy said. "Let's get out of here," said Al. They sprinted away until they reached what appeared to be a ruined military base. They jumped through a hole in the mesh and barbed wire fence and proceeded to the airfield cautiously. Riza had her pistols at the ready, until she came across a building with the side blown to hell. She popped her head in and she whispered to herself, "Oh my god." Guns and other weapons lined the surviving walls and large cases lay scattered across tables all over the room.

Riza grabbed some Desert Eagles and holstered them in her rear holsters. She placed an assault rifle around her neck, and found a heavy duty coat and placed grenades, ammo, and guns in hidden compartments. She hitched a machete and a commando knife on opposite sides of her waist. She walked out of the building and returned to Roy and Al. Roy asked, "So what's under the coat?" Riza smiled evilly, "Things that do not concern you Roy Mustang."

They ran to a large plane and ran up the ramp Roy and Riza flicked several switches and the ramp drew. Al jumped up into the cockpit and yelled out, "All systems are go." Al flipped some switches and pressed some buttons and the engine roared to life. The colossal plane taxied down the runway before taking to the sky. A strange machine flickered to life and Roy said, "Loo there's a man trapped in there." "Riza shouted, "We'll save you." The man spoke as if to nobody not even seeming like he had heard a word they just said.

"The Middle East is in complete rebellion and in some parts an absolute wasteland from the war-torn cities. "That must be where we are," said Riza to Roy. "Probably," replied Roy. Alphonse peered out of the cockpit window, watching the eternal golden sands flash by until lush, green foliage sprawled across the landscape with a few scattered cities here and there.

Which eventually even the foliage disappeared cascading to water. Alphonse yelled into the intercom, "We're at a crossroad, which direction to my passengers; thank you for riding Alphonse Airlines." Riza and Ro shouted back, "North!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crash

The small plane whizzed through the sky and Alphonse was impressed at how easy it was to fly this contraption. Occasionally he would look back at the two sitting behind him and smile. As time passed, the sky grew suddenly dark and thick, grey clouds swarmed the air. Hard specks of ice hit the windshield, little bits at first but Al began to worry. He didn't know and wouldn't know how to land this thing when the time came and that time would probably be soon. More ice hit the windshield and turn into a fully escalated hail and slush storm, slowly turning into a blizzard. The blonde man took better grip of the steering and tried to keep the plane steady since the wind was knocking it around like a toy.

Tremors rumbled through the machine and the engine buzzed, creating a terrible noise. In a matter of minutes a large shadow appeared and the three squinted to see what it was. The eerie shape of a mountain came into view and they screamed as Al pulled the plane up, successfully dodging it until more cliffs and rocky terrain showed up. The magical flying machine was not doing well in the weather. Without really thinking about it Roy gripped his Lieutenant's hand tightly as the engine roared and started smoking. Large bangs echoed across the sky and into the cockpit, Al was trembling for one wrong move and it could be over for all three of them.

Riza stood up, Roy following suit and they came behind Al, gripping his chair tightly. A beeping sound came from one of the touch screens with bold bright green letters flashed 'Tank Extremely Low'. The plane stalled and they started to go down, the words 'Malfunction' rang out in a mechanical voice as the plane made a spiral torpedo heading towards the snowy earth. "Hold on!" The Colonel put his hand on Al's shoulder and put an arm around Riza as the plane crashed into the earth roughly jolting them all. Roy and Riza flew back and Al's head snapped back a little bit, knocking the three out cold.

Al was the first to wake up after about three minutes and somehow managed to crawl out of the mechanical wreck. God how his neck hurt, and his back ached too, he must have snapped that too. "Ah damn." Al said, "How am I still alive, wait… where are the others?" He looked around only to see billowing heaps of smoke rising from the wreckage. Roy coughed and his head immediately was met with pain. Lifting a gloved hand he felt a large bump through his raven hair. Onyx eyes opened and peered at his surroundings, smoke and wet slush covered the inside of the plane, glass was all over, in fact some of it had cut him. He felt blood and sweat trickle down his face from a cut in his cheek, his back hurt and he tried to lift himself up.

Only to find something on his legs. Riza was laying on them, bleeding from a gash in her head and her ankle was twisted at an odd angle. "L-Lieutenant…" Roy slowly moved his arms to get her, the beeping continued from the now broken screen, and fire was burning from the engines. As he got to his Lieutenant he noticed what little gas was left in the tank had spilled out and the fire was now quickly spreading. "Shit." Putting her arm around his neck he got her to a kneeling position, his back shot a shockwave of pain and he almost couldn't stand. Fire grew more hastily and began to melt the snow.

"Colonel!" At the sound of the voice, Roy's eyes flicked around to the entrance with Al's head sticking out of it. The blonde man motioned for him to come this way, all he had to do was crawl with an unconscious Riza over to Al. Trying his absolute best the colonel tried to slide across the glass covered floor, but it was too difficult to carry Riza. So in efforts to at least save her, Roy got close enough to slide her over to Al, who took her out of the wreckage and then held out a and for Roy who gladly took it. Once out, the three, well two and an unconscious Riza sprinted at least a few yards away from the plane. One last bang from the engine and the roar of the fire, then a loud explosion and the plane was nothing but fire. Both Al and Roy supported Riza and turned to look at their surroundings. "Where exactly are we?" The raven haired man looked at Al, the blonde man took out a map from his pocket, which he had gotten from the plane earlier. Golden eyes searched the paper that flapped in the wind, looking up to the mountain tops he said in a calm voice, "The North."


End file.
